


【All•X】宾至如归

by nananalu



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nananalu/pseuds/nananalu





	1. （一）

1.  
雨从昨夜断断续续下到了现在，呼啸的风搜刮着紧闭的飘窗，稠厚的云层织成一张闭塞的网。仅凭一墙玻璃，内外被分割成两个毫无瓜葛的世界。独脚立灯暖黄色的光影倒映在膝盖高的圆茶几上，中央空调吹出来的暖风在冰凉的玻璃上结了一层薄雾。

许昕倚在矮沙发里抽烟，盯着玻璃上蜿蜒的水滴走神。

张继科罕见地迟到了。通常约在下午六点，他必然会早一刻钟左右。今天下这么大的雨，二环晚高峰堵得更厉害了，被雨雾笼罩的车水马龙晕成一颗颗整齐细密的小光斑。许昕撑着脑袋想，里面肯定有一颗载着张继科的满腹牢骚缓慢朝自己挪动。他现在很想吃炸鸡，肚子已经叫了三回了。

这么说来，马龙也有段时间没出现了。上次他走的时候许昕还在浴室里冲澡，出来的时候只剩床上叠得整齐的睡袍和一叠钞票。许昕晃悠悠倒在床上，把收拾妥帖的床单再次压得一团糟。他囫囵了两下湿发，几滴水溅在钞票上，许昕捏起几张看了看，发觉是连号的。

马龙脸皮薄，给钱从不当面，不像张继科，大咧咧塞给自己，活像个暴发户。许昕不自觉哼笑了一声。电子门锁划开的声音赫然响起。

“下雨还开车？”张继科迎面走来，携着屋外的冷风，墨色西装沾了几滴雨水。“有什么办法，上午去城郊办事，没地铁只能开车。草，六号线修了两年还通不过去，干脆建个机场得了。”他从鼓囊囊的外套下掏出一个快餐纸袋搁在许昕面前的圆茶几上。许昕俯到张继科脱下的西服里衬闻了闻，马鬃色绸面上混合了香烟和炸鸡的奇怪气味。许昕突然有些烦躁。

张继科拉开电视柜下的暗门，从小型冰箱里拿出两听可乐拉开拉环递给许昕，自己仰头痛饮起来。“上周是不是打到阿拉米格？”他蹲在小吧台旁的木质立架前翻找那盘最终幻想，许昕提醒他，“不用找，上次就没取出来，你把电视打开就行。”

许昕从床底下捞出手柄甩给张继科，屏幕里亮起了熟悉的游戏界面。张继科记性很好，上周的确打到阿拉米格了，可现在却已经完成了危命任务，画面转到了伊修加德。“前两天来人了？”张继科回头笑得揶揄，许昕嗯了一声。

“除了我，还有谁有闲心在这跟你打游戏？”张继科的语调带着虚情假意的腻味儿。许昕一听就知道他故意的，根本没有刨根问底的意思，告诉他也无妨。“前天王励勤那儿来了个小朋友，我看着挺好玩，就喊他上来了。脸皮太薄，跟我打了一晚上游戏，临走的时候亲了他一下，居然吓跑了。”许昕想想就觉得好笑。

“小朋友？你口味儿变了啊。”张继科眯起那双桃花眼，莹润而细长的眼泊正流光溢彩。“找到王励勤这儿来的不都是些达官显贵，八成是哪家公子哥出来体验生活。你努努力，争取……”

“你够了啊。”许昕终于被膈应烦了，扔过去一根没啃干净的鸡骨头，正好砸在那头齐整的板寸上。张继科这才痛快了，仰躺在床上笑得喘不过气来。

许昕怀疑张继科是不是忘了自己也是顺着王励勤那儿找上门的。说着作践官富的话，仿佛他不是其中一员。

不过在许昕这里，还真不好说谁是被挑选的那个。整座大厦只有他的房间在顶层，楼下还配了几个套房给其他同僚。许昕跟王励勤说不喜欢呆在宽敞的地方，这间跟教室差不多面积的单间就配给了他。设施配备考究，除了安静，窗外的市景也是极佳的。高空给人与世隔绝的错觉，许昕很满意。

他从没想要求什么，干这个何谈资格。是王励勤格外照顾他。来人了先问问他有没有眼缘，他点头了才给人送上来。一开始许昕还很诧异这行当如此维护人权，后来想想，应该是查过自己家底了。该诧异的应该是王励勤，不过他什么都没问，是个适度善良的聪明人。所以他带张继科来的时候，许昕只是从门口瞄了一眼，二话没说就应了这单买卖。现在看来，看人光看脸还是有欠妥当的。

“你要是来找茬的现在就给我滚蛋。”许昕翻了个白眼。张继科丧心病狂的笑好不容易止住了，握着游戏手柄安静坐了一会儿。他不喜欢接着别人通关的游戏打，歪着脑袋瞧了一会儿狼吞虎咽的许昕，站起身一把给他揪了起来撂在床上。许昕一口没咽下去呛到了喉咙里，张继科按着他的脸朝他嘴上恶狠狠地啃了一口，舌头伸进牙关内胡搅蛮缠，油糊得满脸都是。许昕憋得脸都发紫了，心里那股烦闷反倒淡了下去。

这样才对。许昕觉得安心了。张继科第一次跟许昕做买卖的时候还耐着性子做前戏，问这问那，疼不疼爽不爽。后来两人熟了，玄关还没进就扭成一团扒个精光。再后来张继科带了好几套游戏过来，两人坐在床上挨着肩膀，有说有笑的，晦暗的欲望之上仿佛轻飘飘蒙了一层友谊的薄纱。

其实什么也遮不住。许昕拎得清。经常游戏打到一半张继科扑上来发疯，一个任务打一周都打不过去。许昕习惯这样了，那节外生枝的情谊也能同这种互利关系维持共生，他觉得没什么不好，属于可控范围内。

“我觉得你今天有心事。”张继科顶得许昕卡在了床头柜和床垫之间，许昕的头在床板上来回地撞，眼前都冒金星了。“你要是不爽我可以给王励勤打投诉电话，呃啊……草，怎么还装上瘾了……”

张继科不说话了，专心致志干正事。等结束了两人又勾肩搭背去冲澡，张继科站在水雾下扳起许昕的下巴，又把那双狐狸眼睛眯了起来，虚虚实实看不清神色。“我他妈是真的关心你，你是不是没长心？”许昕冷笑，心里说不需要，嘴上却说了声谢谢。

“算了。”张继科哼了一声，“全人类打娘胎出来都长着心，就在你这儿缺货。”

这句话有意朝许昕胸口上扎。好在那什么都没长。许昕张张嘴，还是说了声谢谢。

早上许昕醒来，发现张继科已经走了。钱照样甩在茶几上，只不过今天甩得比以往更用劲儿一些，散得东一张西一张的。许昕换了套衣服收了收桌上的食物残渣，站在更衣镜前整理一下发型，从衣柜里取出书包背好。

他望了眼窗外，雨不知何时停了，惨青色的乌云依旧压得很低，似有卷土重来的意思。许昕要拿伞篓里的雨伞却发现不见了，低声咒骂一句，真他妈小心眼。

2.  
课上到一半许昕收到一条短信。“下午七点去找你。”是马龙发来的。许昕挑起了眉毛，觉得事情蹊跷。

本以为马龙起码过了这个雨季才会出现。这个人讨厌下雨，这是许昕推测出来的。跟张继科风雨无阻的风格截然相反，只要天气不好，马龙都不爱出门。有天早晨刮大风，他硬是抱着电脑等到许昕下学回来。雨下了三天，他就一直跟许昕泡在房间里，白天办公晚上办许昕，倒也不嫌腻。

从地铁站出来，外面果然又下起雨了。许昕没有伞，把书包顶在头顶朝外跑，有撑伞的行人来不及闪躲，伞檐擦着许昕的太阳穴过去了，许昕说了声对不起，等跑到大厦楼下的遮光亭才歇下脚喘粗气。一身毛衣牛仔裤全湿透了，坠在身上又冰又沉。许昕再次问候了一遍张继科全家，忽然觉得太阳穴隐隐作痛，上手一抹，居然流血了。

他捂着脑袋进大厅刷门禁卡，前台接待好心提醒他，已经有人在房间里等了。许昕有种不详的预感。马龙一般都掐点来，不早也不晚，今天居然提早了半个多小时。他按了电梯纽，盯着红色数字缓慢下降。

冗长的提示音过后，电梯门开了，里面站着一个男人。插兜低着头，个子跟自己相仿，鬓角泛了些银白，一身藏青色粗呢大衣盖到膝盖，小腿很长。

应该是察觉到自己的打量，男人抬头迎上了许昕的视线。许昕心惊了一下。那双黑白分明的眼亮得过分，不带温度的锐利，好似伺机扑食的猎豹，被大厅内低缓的钢琴乐染上一层雾霭般的沉郁。仅仅这么一瞥，许昕不自觉打了个冷颤。

许昕愣住了，充满压迫感的僵持甚至让他忘记回避视线。男人抖了抖睫毛，很快将目光移开，那股胁迫呼吸的氛围瞬间消融飘散。缓过神来的许昕连忙让了光，男人迈开长腿与他擦肩而过，带起了一阵萧冷的风。恍惚间许昕分辨出来，那是Lucky Strike的味道，美国烟，劲儿很冲。

走进电梯门，许昕叹了口气，莫名如释重负。他按了顶层数字，就在电梯门提示关闭刹那，尚未走远的男人突然回了头，迅速将手扒在快闭合的门上，险些挤了他的手。

电梯门又开了，此时许昕基本说不出话来。

男人从兜里掏出一块手帕，青灰色十字纹，递到许昕面前。“你流血了。”男人指指许昕的太阳穴。

语言能力消失了片刻。“……谢谢您，小伤而已，不麻烦了。”恢复冷静的许昕下意识摸了摸鬓角，觉得湿乎乎的，摊开一看，竟摸出一手的血。“这样还算小伤？”男人没跟他磨蹭，将手帕塞在了许昕手里，转身又走了。

这年头居然还有男人带手帕。在电梯里怔懵良久的许昕，老老实实将手帕按在脑袋上。

开门进屋的时候并没有听到淋浴间有任何响动，写字台前也没有人影，环顾四周也都是收拾打扫后的整洁，马龙并不在房间里。

许昕暂且不顾一脑袋疑惑，脱了湿冷的衣物进浴室洗澡。温暖的水流驱散了深秋阴雨的寒意，他哼着金凯利的雨中曲，给身上打满泡沫，小心地避开头上的伤口，血已经止住了。

毫无预兆，浴室门赫然开了。马龙走了进来。大衣还穿在身上，他脱掉甩出门外，锁上门开始脱衣服裤子，皮鞋蹬到洗手池底下，很快便一丝不挂。许昕吹了个口哨，马龙打开玻璃门进来，掐住他的腰往身上带，泡沫像蛋糕上的奶油一样从两人腰侧缝隙间挤出。马龙已经硬了。他把许昕推到水底下先冲个大概，埋进他脖颈里舔咬他的耳垂，许昕有点痒，嘿嘿笑出了声。马龙掀眼皮睨了他一眼，掐着他肩膀把他按跪在身下。

水声漱漱，蒸汽弥漫着，氧气逐渐稀薄。有水顺着额头淌进了许昕眼睛里，许昕皱起了眉头。马龙透过皑白的烟雾打量许昕，插在他头发间的手转而替他撇去了眼窝里的水滴，温柔得像是在给他擦眼泪。拇指划过了额侧的伤口，许昕吃痛，牙关随之一紧。马龙哼了一声，全数射在了他嘴里。

“你头上的伤怎么回事？”给许昕擦头发的时候马龙才看清那条伤口，已经被水泡得有些翻皮了。“来的路上被别人的伞挂了一下，不要紧的。”许昕被伺候得有点昏昏欲睡，打了个哈欠。马龙把浴巾搭在他脑袋上，裹上浴袍出去了，回来的时候手里拎着家用急救箱。许昕大吃一惊，“你哪儿找出来的？我在这呆了三年都不知道有这种东西。”马龙不吭声，取出棉签蘸好酒精，按在那处伤口上。许昕嘶了一声，马龙按得更使劲了，许昕干脆咬牙闭嘴。

尽管知道马龙的体贴属于间歇性抽风，许昕还是觉得浑身别扭。拂开马龙的手，他笑得有些生硬，“放心，不会破相的，我这么敬业，还指着脸吃饭呢。”

马龙瞧着他，脸色变得不太好看，扭头嘭地合上了药箱。许昕把他脱在浴室里的衣物拎在手上跟在他身后，走到床前嬉皮笑脸地粘外马龙背上。“生气了？我赔你。”手钻进他浴袍底下作祟。马龙将他掀倒在床上，骑在他肚子上压着他动弹不得，面无表情地盯着许昕的眼睛。许昕瘆人得慌，搞不清他的无名火打哪儿来的，只好凑上去舔舔他冰凉的鼻尖，装出像小猫小狗犯错讨好主人那样乖巧。只是希望程式化的流程接着走下去，别节外生枝了。

良久，马龙叹了口气。“你怎么不分好赖。”许昕想笑，昨天才听张继科说过类似的话。两人抽风频率都一样，干脆来个桃园三结义。脑子里出现了画面感，许昕真笑出来了。

马龙这回真的恼了。一晚上折腾许昕五六回。中途许昕嚷嚷第二天还要上课，马龙没理他，那副清淡的轮廓在昏暗的灯光中闪现出吃人的影子，细白的皮肤，在黑夜里也发着惨白的光。许昕看呆过很多次。窗帘拉得很紧，他已分不清昼夜。

隔天中午许昕睁开眼，头痛欲裂，扭头居然看见马龙坐在床头抽烟。许昕缓缓反应过来，以为是又下雨了。

“你昨天有没有提前上来过？”许昕想起了昨天的困惑。这儿的人都是王励勤手里安排好的，从不犯错，前台接待也不可能骗他。“没有。怎么了？”马龙看看他。

“没什么。”许昕掏出手机跟教授请了个假。“话说你怎么昨天就来找我了，雨季不是还没过吗。”

“雨季就不能找你了？”马龙哼笑一声。这是他打昨天以来第一次露出笑脸。清秀的脸庞下冒出了一些青须，向上勾起的嘴角格外明媚。许昕喜欢赏心悦目的东西，盯着看了很久，觉得跟昨晚煞气逼人的面孔不是同一个人。

“全年无休，一流服务，给您宾至如归的体验。”许昕编出一套广告词，给自己乐得前仰后合。马龙也好心情地笑了笑，眼里闪过一丝异样的光。许昕捕捉到了，觉得煞风景，笑也止住了。

这时马龙手机响了，起身去洗手间接了个电话。回来的时候衣服已经穿戴整齐，拉开窗帘，外面射进一道刺眼的光亮。“公司有事，我先走了。”

“拜拜。”许昕挥挥手。马龙停在更衣镜前整理领带，余光瞥见玄关阁架上一块青灰色手帕，扭头疑惑地问，“这是你的？”许昕侧过身望了一眼，耸耸肩，“地上捡的。”

“拜拜。”马龙懒得多问，带上门走了。许昕伸了个懒腰，够到床头柜上的座机跟客房服务要了份午餐，下床的时候全身骨头都在咯吱作响。他来到窗前，将窗帘全部拉开，午后的阳光洒满了房间，竟然带着和煦的暖意。雨总算是停了。

吃着虾仁蛋羹，许昕收到一条短信，划开一看是王励勤发来的。“抱歉，昨天难为你了。”许昕想了想，以为马龙这么快就把自己带伤上岗的事通知给了王励勤，觉得有点大惊小怪，于是回他，“没事，轻伤不下火线。”

下一秒王励勤就把电话拨过来了，语气火急火燎的。“你受伤了？严重吗？我叫三楼的人上去给你看看。”

三楼有间医务室性质的房间，有私人医生专看那方面的意外伤，王励勤之前交代过。许昕愣住了，“没必要吧？脑袋划破了而已，又没破相。”王励勤一听更不好了，“怎么会伤到脑袋，他打你了？”

许昕受不了他嚷嚷，连忙解释，“不是马龙打的，是我不小心弄的，他还帮我处理了一下，你别激动。”

接着就是短暂的沉默。王励勤难以置信的开口，“你说马龙……昨天马龙去找你了？”许昕更是云里雾里，这不是明知故问吗。“不是他还能是谁，人来之前不都提前跟你说吗？我昨天又没别的安排。”

王励勤好像陷入混乱当中，呃了半天，最后还问他，“那昨天除了马龙，没别人上你房间去吗？”许昕不耐烦了，蛋羹和花粥还晾在那里，再不吃就凉了。“对，没别人，人多我也玩不了那个。”

王励勤欲言又止，也听出许昕的不快，再三确认了许昕的伤口并无大碍便挂了电话。许昕莫名其妙，吃完饭将餐盘放在了门口，经过玄关时再次看见了那条青灰色的手帕，上面还沾着自己的血迹。

伤口处忽然突突地跳了起来，发热发痒。许昕猛地想了起来，昨天载着那个陌生男人的那趟电梯，是从顶楼下来的。

这座大厦，顶楼只有许昕一间房间。

-tbc


	2. （二）

3.  
手机连着震了三次，许昕关机了。

下学钟响，许昕把讲台上的材料收拾好，不紧不慢地跟着教授去教员室。头发花白的老人回头冲他意味深长地眨眨眼，“快去吧，女仔生气可不好惹。”许昕一愣，笑得很尴尬。

“我不是说了六点之前不要打电话吗？”许昕回播过去，语气不善。“别上火么，就想约你吃个晚饭。”电话那头张继科悠哉地嚼着口香糖，咀嚼声如雷贯耳。许昕叹了口气，“行吧，你先上楼，四个零打给客房服务，帮我要份牛排。”

“少爷，外面吃吧。”张继科看看表，“车停在你学校门口，保安不让进，你自己走出来吧。”许昕手机差点摔地上，“你是不是有毛病？赶紧开走。”

楼道里下来几个大四的，看着有些眼熟。其中一个眨巴着眼睛，停下来勾住许昕肩膀，“跟对象打电话呐？”许昕灵活地一猫腰，从那人手臂底下钻过去。“等会儿跟你说，你先开走别在这儿晃悠。”他掐了电话，立马挂上一副客气的微笑，“什么风把玘哥吹来了？”

陈玘咧开嘴，耸着肩将脸埋在亮黄色帽衫里堪堪露出狡黠的眉目，挺阔的眉骨下化出两弯水泊峰峦。“好久没见，这么客套干什么。”

这人不算高，肆意妄为的气势倒压了这副好皮囊的风头。大一那会儿学生会弄了个干部聚餐，陈玘喝高了吐了许昕一身。回宿舍的时候撒酒疯要人背，左右全都指着许昕一个新人出头挑梁，他认了，路上又吐在他背上。从那以后许昕对此人就没什么好印象。

“我约了朋友，玘哥没什么事我就先走了啊。”许昕下意识向后撤了一步。陈玘一瞧，脸上的笑更灿烂了。“你们先走，我找小学弟有点事。”他回头冲那几个同行的打了招呼，迈腿跟了上去。

“女朋友会开车？”陈玘耳朵很灵。许昕敷衍出一个皮肉笑，一边迈大步伐。“你别拿我寻开心了，大四晚上不是还修辅课吗，学生会主席迟到影响不好。”陈玘只是无所谓地耸肩一摊手。

张继科不会那么听话的。许昕了解。他打算绕到学校后门叫出租。结果还没穿过小树林，那辆银色路虎就从荫蔽树干的中间透出刺眼的光亮。入秋干寒，难得的光照净被秋风吹得冰凉，手揣在兜里一点知觉都没有。张继科单穿一件黑色高领毛衫倚在车门上抽烟，他天生身子烫，再冷也不耽误他装逼。

许昕一愣，陡然迟缓的脚步被陈玘撞了个趔趄。张继科望过来了，眯着眼睛冲他挥了挥手。

“卧槽。”陈玘惊叫一声。许昕心下一沉，扭头就走。“喂！科子！这么巧！”陈玘急忙抓过许昕的胳膊肘，兴冲冲朝张继科拖去。“哎，给你介绍个帅哥认识认识。”

许昕杵在张继科跟前，一时还没缓过神来，愣愣地望着二人你推我攘的幼稚举动。“哎，手怎么还这么重。”张继科接住了陈玘迎面击来的手掌。“给你介绍一下，这是我学弟许昕，医学院的。可爱吧？”陈玘略过寒暄，拧着许昕的肩膀来回晃悠。张继科扫了许昕一眼，把烟碾灭了莞尔一笑，“是挺可爱的。”

“嘿嘿，别打他主意，人家等女友开车来接呢。”陈玘嚷嚷着，笑眯眯等着看许昕脸上的窘迫。

许昕自觉点儿背认栽，不吭声，心里祈祷张继科能给点面子。“等女友啊。他这么跟你说的？”张继科暧昧地眯了眯眼。

许昕压着火勉强没显在脸上。他装模作样地摆弄摆弄手机，回头冲陈玘打哈哈，“玘哥我真得走了，朋友着急催。”陈玘撅着嘴一脸失望，觉得还没作弄够人就要走，实在扫兴。张继科伸长胳膊一拦，轻轻挨在了许昕肚子上，不疼不痒的，许昕倒吸了口凉气。

“行了玘子，不开玩笑了。我跟他熟着呢，这不约好晚上一起吃饭。”张继科一把扯过许昕的肩勾在手臂底下，无辜地望着他。只是期盼中的恼怒并未出现，许昕抿着嘴眉头微皱，看也不看他。张继科诧异了一下，突然很不是滋味。

许昕瞥见车窗里陈玘的脸色，见他飞快地眨了眨眼，短暂的惊讶后随即浮现出了令人不悦的狎昵，玩味地点点头。“哦，你俩熟人啊。怎么以前没听你提过？”许昕不忍去看自己的影子，知道自己耳根子红了。蠢得圆不上谎叫人白看笑话，此刻更恨自己不长记性，怎么会寄希望于张继科身上。

“既然都熟大家一起坐坐聊聊天嘛。我正好饿了，城南有家小龙虾很好吃。”陈玘话锋一转，装傻充愣的样子，更叫许昕觉得恐怖。张继科摇摇头，给许昕一个眼神，又叫他以为有了希望。“吃什么小龙虾，不顶饱，吃牛排多好啊。”

许昕气得胸闷，一头钻进了后座。  
-  
-  
-  
餐刀划在瓷盘上瘆人地响，像连盘子也要切开吞进肚子里。

这家牛排馆就在大厦正对面，之前也来过，张继科还抱怨这儿肉老得像嚼皮带。今天偏偏来这里，恐怕事后还要自己感谢他没直接带陈玘上楼。

餐桌上陈玘和张继科二人不停翻着对方的旧账，乐此不疲。晾在一旁的许昕几乎睡着，一直说到张继科被体校开除回老家山上摔盘子，许昕坐不住了，说要去趟厕所。

坐在马桶盖上玩连连看的时候听见有人进来，门被敲了两声，“你直肠子啊吃完就拉。”

许昕抽了门闩猛地推开，正好冲在了张继科脑门上。“你他妈安的什么心？”许昕沉着嗓子吼。张继科捂着脑袋连连抽气，也不恼，脸上仍旧挂着得逞的鬼笑。“我说你怎么翻脸比脱裤子还快？”张继科搭在他肩上的手去拽他的耳垂，被狠劲耸了下来。“滚蛋。”

“我以前也没见过你这么怕谁。怎么，拿过陈玘的短？”张继科扭开水龙头扑了捧凉水到额头上，左右照照镜子，已经有点发红了。“学生会陈主席，新闻社都是他办的，屁大的事张张嘴全校都知道。”许昕没好气地抽了点纸丢给他擦脸。“哦，是怕他败坏你三好学生的名声？嘿，还以为你不在乎这个呢。”张继科讥讽道。

许昕想他说对了一半。他的确不在乎，学生间爱怎么传也都碍不着他，关键是那些老古董眼里不揉沙，奖学金不算小数目，他要攒着，怎么着也能少见几回张继科。

他没多余解释，盯着脚尖发呆，反而更招张继科多疑了，上下打量着许昕，笑也成了冷笑。忽地扯过许昕的领口拖进隔间锁门，松了皮带把人往身下按。许昕鄙夷地望着他，张继科把腕表一翻抖在他眼前，“六点早过了少爷，该上班了。”

许昕突然明白自己为什么打从一开始就烦陈玘，作弄人的方式跟张继科如出一辙，不愧是发小。

两人一起回到桌上，陈玘撑着脑袋冲他俩嘿嘿笑，张继科问他笑什么，他说这牛排太他妈难吃了。许昕坐下来一块块切得细碎，喂进嘴里又凉又硬，味同嚼蜡。好歹能冲冲嘴里的膻腥味儿，他狼吞虎咽，好像很饿的样子。

熬也是熬过去了。出门张继科假模假式地提出开车送陈玘回去，陈玘哧了一声，勾着他脖子耳语，张继科笑着翻了个白眼。许昕看着这些动作，更是败了胃口。陈玘拦了辆车，临上车把许昕扯过来嘀咕了两句。等他走了张继科问许昕他刚才说什么了，许昕也反问他，张继科说陈玘不过是夸他可爱，没别的。许昕哦了一声，不说话了。“那他跟你说什么？”许昕笑笑，说关你屁事，上楼吧。

张继科气性大，就因为这一句话，晚上又在床上让许昕吃好几回“牛排”。许昕有段时间见到牛肉就想吐。

陈玘说以后在学校里要乖乖听他的话。

4.  
上回的事许昕一直晾着没管，直到王励勤亲自上来找他。许昕给他倒了杯红茶，摆在桌子上当装饰，王励勤搓着手满面难色，许昕嗤笑，“我还能毒死你不成？”高个儿男人揉着鼻梁长吁短叹，许昕翘起二郎腿看他演戏，谁也不开口。

“……市局一把手，我打听过，孔令辉管不起。开始我还以为他来找事，谁知道直接问我要人。”王励勤终于把茶端起来，喝了一大口。

许昕听到市局两字，胸口像是被针扎了一下。他沉吟片刻，问王励勤有没有提价，王励勤抽搐着嘴角道，“跟条子谈生意，我脑子瓦特了。”

许昕大笑。“嗨，我还以为多大的事儿。管他什么来头，你情我愿的买卖，条子管得着吗。”他看不过王励勤战战兢兢的样子，反倒给他宽心起来。“来这儿干什么的他心里没数？再说，压得住孔令辉的怎么可能亲自来管这种事。”王励勤一听也觉得有道理，哭丧的脸总算舒展开了。

“他前两天联系我，说上次没见到你。唔，语气听着也没什么……”许昕直接打断他，“什么时候来？这回你得告诉我了啊，看守所里凉，我得多穿点。”王励勤终于有了笑意，眯着眼露出一排白牙，“就今天晚上。”

王励勤临走前许昕叫住他，“你是我老板，没必要跟我打商量。装糊涂很累人的。”王励勤尴尬一笑，无言地摇了摇头。

他一走，许昕躺回床上看复习资料。花花绿绿一大沓，摞在床底好些天了，总也看不完。记得一回被马龙瞧见了，笑他深藏不露，说完好像意识到这话不好听，走的时候欲言又止的样子，叫许昕哭笑不得。

期间有条短信进来，问他忙不忙。是个没什么印象的号码，他把电话打过去，通了之后没人说话，许昕喂了半天，正要挂断的时候对面飘来一声昕哥。听声音他想起来了，是上次打一晚上游戏的那个小朋友。

“哎，想哥啦？”那头的小孩儿嗯叽了半天，支吾道，“我买了几盘新游戏……能去找你玩吗？”许昕笑，“来吧来吧。明天我有空。”

两人又扯了两句闲，游戏篮球什么的，挺聊得来，还真像哥哥弟弟那样热切。话毕许昕说了声明天见，那头又急忙追了一句，“呃昕哥，我叫樊振东，振是振兴的振……”许昕又笑，“冬是冬瓜的冬？”

挂了电话，许昕麻利地在搜索引擎上打出樊振东的名字。果不其然，张继科一语中的，“富二代一不缺钱，二不缺时间过家家。”他添加号码备注，想起那张肉乎乎的小脸，樊后面打出了小胖二字。

樊振东语气里的天真与期盼，叫许昕有点怅然。本以为有钱人当如张继科那样直截了当目的明确，心里该明白花钱买的是什么。一旦察觉对方有模糊界限的趋势，许昕就会感到失望。

显然张继科从不搭理游戏规则。可这点劣根性在他阔绰的荷包面前又算得了什么。许昕年底就要申请C大的公派留学，国外生活费昂贵，三年间攒的这些钱还远远不够。他既缺钱又缺时间，买卖得照旧做下去。

许昕深知罩在这个玻璃皿里时间久了就会忘记自由的滋味，只好不断告诫自己总有一天要离开这里。人怎么能永远活在过去，但凡罩子裂开一条缝来，他一定可以逃出生天。

5.  
天色渐晚。一本伯里曼被人掀得边角卷皱，许昕嫌翻得涩手，想到自习室内一张张惶恐不安的脸，不禁为临期的大考烦闷起来。他望向窗外灰青色天空乌云沉积，裹着北风不安地翻滚着，远处居民楼的阳台上有人急急忙忙收衣服。

条件反射似的，一要下雨就会有点挂念马龙——那人永远是坐怀不乱的样子，坐在床单的褶皱里静静等着雨停，好像总有解决办法。

他盼天晴，抱着书打开电视等天气预报。门铃拖沓着响起时才发觉自己睡着，错过了播出时间。许昕揉了揉眼，坐起身深呼了一口气，走过去开门。

打开门，门外站着一个男人。两鬓染霜，腰板挺直，正是那天电梯里的那位。他穿得没上回那么板正，一件深灰色细绒毛衫，挽着外套插着兜，淡淡平视许昕。由于微阖着眼，之前那股骇人的架势削去了大半，甚至带了些懒散。他四肢頎长，肩膀宽平，脖颈处一道流畅的弧线延伸至领口向下。不是魁梧凶悍那类，那副慊郁的神态却起了很好的威慑作用。

现在才注意到，男人虽然已不年轻，不落俗的相貌倒是挺入眼。许昕忍住想要打量的眼睛，勾起一个笑容。“没拿房卡吗？”

男人从兜里掏出一张房卡晃了晃。“独闯空门不太合适。”他抬抬下巴，许昕闪身把他让了进来。擦身而过时，许昕又闻到那股美国烟的味道，心头跳了一下。

男人径直走到落地窗下的茶几前，坐进矮沙发里开始环视四周的摆设，自在得像在自己家一样。不知怎么的，许昕觉得这个场景有些眼熟。不忘待客之道，许昕走到吧台去烧水，问他喝不喝咖啡。对方一直没回答，许昕回头望了望，发觉男人正支着脑袋瞧他。

“喝吧。”他回答。许昕怔怔地点点头，缓过神回过头去抓烧水壶，一手摸了在滚烫的壶身上，嘶了一声。

把咖啡搁在茶几上，许昕坐在了男人对面，一时间相对无言。许昕不太习惯这样。一般按流程来说，不是进门就脱就是洗澡上床。这样干坐着有什么意思，好像教导主任训话。

“呃，我叫许昕，你应该知道了。”许昕终于忍不住了。男人慢悠悠端起了咖啡咂了一口，“我叫秦志戬。”他沉声道。许昕默默点头，没由来涌上来一阵羞耻感，正儿八经地自我介绍格外别扭。

“上回在电梯里认出我了？”许昕后来琢磨，当时男人深深睨来的一眼，不像素未谋面，倒像是在看逃窜已久的通缉犯。反正过来找人的都在王励勤那看过照片，认出来也不足为奇。秦志戬没直接回答他，侧着头望着他的脑袋，“你那回的伤好了吗？”许昕摸了摸太阳穴，“早好了，就是走得急路上被伞划了一道。”

“怎么不好好看路。”秦志戬皱了皱眉头。

这样半生不熟的状态下，责怪只会显得冒犯。许昕不耐烦地瘪瘪嘴，想到明早还要去自习，这么坐下去天都亮了。他不搭茬，起身走向浴室，站在走廊上就开始脱衣服。晚上空气凉，云层里的风刮来星星点点的寒露挂在玻璃上。许昕不爱开中央空调，嫌有怪味儿，现在又后悔了，鸡皮疙瘩起了一胳膊。他扭头看了看秦志戬，还是那个姿势，只是不看自己，好像不屑。

“一起进来洗？”秦志戬又没理他。许昕翻了个白眼，关门的时候使了点劲。

洗发水顺着脑门流到了眼皮上，许昕紧闭着眼睛，听见浴室门开了。他哼笑一声，“还以为你哪里有问题呢。”

又是一阵沉默。许昕有点慌，泡沫没冲掉就睁开了眼，辣得他整张脸皱了成一团。视线逐渐清晰，他看见秦志戬衣着整齐地坐在水池旁的石台上，抱胸凝视自己，神情泰然。

许昕忽然烦躁起来，“还是趁早去医院，光看也没用。”

秦志戬愣了一下，嘴角漾出了莫名其妙的笑意。

许昕近视，雾气又大，但秦志戬眼里迸出的东西却很好辨别。晦暗的欲望像游蛇一般勒紧咽喉，一种危机四伏的气氛在逼仄的空间里迅速弥漫开来。他故作镇定地打着泡沫，盯着自己冲得发红的指节和凸起的静脉血管，反复确认没有被实质性地剥皮抽骨。

秦志戬似乎察觉了许昕的不安，晃了晃神，很快恢复成刚进门时的那种懒散态度。他缓缓走向前敲了敲玻璃门，把低着头的许昕吓了一跳。“你干嘛？”他咽咽口水，“杀人放火的事我可都没做过啊。”

秦志戬又是一愣，忽地咧开嘴嗤笑起来。“打听得倒是清楚。你没做亏心事，还怕我抓你？”他笑起来露出两侧花白的虎牙，笑纹间甚至还藏着两颗凹陷的酒窝。许昕也愣了，那股吃人的气焰一下子烟消云散，反而弄的他束手无策起来，“……不是，您来了正事也不干，盯罪犯似的，”他揣摩了一下措辞，“职业病吗？”

秦志戬不回答，玩味地看着他，“什么叫正事？”

许昕恼了。转而又觉得这个松懈的当口正是扳回一局的机会。他眯了眯眼，一把扯过秦志戬扶在门上的手臂，热水瞬间将男人浇了个临头。

“你不会我教你。”  
-  
-  
-

凌晨三点半，许昕醒了。严格意义上来说并未进入睡眠，只是从昏厥中恢复了意识。空调迂热的气流吹得人头胀，他回头扫一眼，枕边垂目倚坐的侧影经床头夜灯贴在檀色窗帘上描摹，沟回处徒生出几笔虚柔，好似贝尼尼刻刀下的圣特雷莎。

许昕看了一会儿，翻身拉开床头柜掏出火机香烟点上，又磕出一根遁给身后。躺过这张床的人多数都有这个习惯，许昕原本不抽烟的，张继科教了他，现在已经会吐烟圈了。他吐出长长一口飘在琉璃台灯底下，晕染出黄的赤的波纹，随着暖流徐徐上升。他觉得好玩，连着吐了好几口。

秦志戬回神望了许昕一眼，微微勾了嘴角。书页搓动的声音在寂静的房间里兀然响起，许昕闻声扭头，看见秦志戬正翻阅着他塞在床底下那本伯里曼。蜷起的书角被一张张碾平按在手里，夹着便签上是自己潦草如狗爬的注解，画风诡异的解剖图示。秦志戬皱着眉头努力辨认着，显然毫无头绪。

“别费劲了。”许昕微微笑着抢过书本掖进枕头底下，若无其事地伸了个懒腰。秦志戬擦亮火机，学着许昕的模样吐了个烟圈，悠悠问他。“为什么学这个？”

“为什么当警察？”许昕呵地一声，撑起身子跨坐在了秦志戬腰腹处，俯视的角度十分利于蛊惑敌人。“我知道。升官发财，公款吃喝嫖赌。”

对于许昕的恶意挑衅，秦志戬并不理睬。他拽过耳边的手指，放在眼前细细地瞧着。细长匀称，只比女孩的手多出一些骨节的棱角。“这手的确适合握手术刀。”

“当你是在夸我。”这话的确中听。许昕凑到他鼻尖赏了一个吻，含着承蒙夸奖的意味，轻快放松。吻完自己倒诧异了一下。

寂静的凌晨像将熄的柴火堆，激烈地燎烧后只剩细小的火星掩在焦木下噼啪作响。许昕不讨厌这片刻的祥和，何况刚才被招待得很好。秦志戬出人意料地温柔，不得不承认，被酣畅的粗暴对待惯了，反而对这种细水长流的方式食髓知味。

“好好学。”许昕听了轻笑一声。不知道他是从什么立场说出这种话的。“我那有几本图谱，外版格氏，下次带给你。”实在晚了，秦志戬打了个哈欠，关了床头灯滑进了被窝里。

许昕一愣，狐疑地皱着眉头，“你哪来这种书？”

久久没有回复。

意识模糊时仿佛听见一声轻微的叹息。也许进了潜意识的耳里，让许昕久违地做了梦。梦见故人，通常总是噩梦，这回却毫无征兆，只有一些片段，没有心悸，只是在梦里狂奔，挥汗如雨。

很久以后许昕才明白，这不是逃离，而是在奔向外部世界。

当时竟已经开始抱有希望。

-  
-  
-

早上不是被闹铃叫醒的，许昕有生物钟，睁眼瞧见秦志戬正坐在床沿弔着背系鞋带。许昕很意外，想不到秦志戬居然没在自己醒来前离开。

他缓缓摩挲过去，带着未褪的睡意爬上秦志戬微驼的脊背，喉咙里发出微弱的短叹。“几点了？”

“七点半。再睡会儿吧，闹铃我给你掐了。”秦志戬反手呼噜了几下肩上的脑袋，手上有须后水的味道，皂角混草木，十分老派。许昕闻着，莫名有些动容，以为是错觉，早上睡迷糊了。

秦志戬套上外套要走的时候，许昕突然想起来了。“哎你等会儿。”他爬起来从衣柜里掏出那张手帕递给他。“喏，给你洗干净了。”秦志戬笑笑接过来，瞧了瞧揣进兜里，夸他利索，洗的很干净。

“改天见。”秦志戬站在门口，迟缓了脚步，回头冲许昕欠欠手。许昕像被牵着鱼线勾了过去，脸傻愣地服贴在那只手里任由抚娑，没有察觉一切都很反常，忘了规则。

不至于的。秦志戬走后自己反省，怎么至于一晚上就丢了职业守则，甚至忘了要钱。几分钟后，手机收到银行短信，入账数额莫名其妙，像是天上掉下来的。他从来只收现金，方便王励勤抽成，私人账户号码更从未跟谁提过。转账人姓名被隐去了，他确信是秦志戬，只是数字晕眼，难不成按错数字了？

许昕那股惶恐又涌上来了，害怕失去秩序感，节外生枝许多不该有的阻力。有些记忆反刍上来，不得不再嚼一遍咽回去，这才是最可怕的。

6.  
马龙敲门得应才进去。办公桌只有秦志戬一人坐在那喝茶看报，他环顾一周，叫了声秦老师。

秦志戬点点头，推过面前一盒茶饼给他。马龙瞧见空着半盒酥渣莲蓉沫，呵呵笑了两声。“您最近胃口不错。”他拈起一块丢进嘴里，油酥化成甜水满嘴的膏香，不由皱了眉头。马龙不爱吃甜的，像是那高楼上的男孩囤在冰箱里的糕点，自己只顾着买，从来不沾一口。

“马老板上我这有什么要紧事？”秦志戬摘了眼镜笑望着他。马龙耸耸肩，“还不是想找您打球了。”

“体育馆天天能遇上。费周折来局里，我要被人扣帽子的。”秦志戬故意呛他。实际马龙的车很低调，机关里也有别的关系，两人都不当回事。只是马龙听出秦志戬不耐烦，也不爱兜圈子。“好吧，汇报工作罢了。你那手股近期别做出入，底下有人不安分。”

秦志戬也猜到，不是他家公司的事马龙绝不会亲自登门拜访。“孔局倒能帮到点子上。”马龙顿了顿，讪笑着，“这不找您帮我告知一声嘛。”

秦志戬很干脆，嗯了一声答应了。马龙还是脸皮薄，连忙把话岔了过去。“真是想找您打球了，明天下午约一场？”秦志戬推辞也很干脆，“明天下午有个会。后天如何，我也手痒。”马龙点点头。

不打球叫他老师就吃亏了。父辈的圈子就这几个政府的做照应，到家里喝喝茶就算把关系延续给下一代了。孔令辉还算好说话，秦志戬入了股就不好越过他直接找孔令辉商量，当官的弯弯绕最多。但就平时接触来看，脸上看着严苛，实际跟自己一样是个果敢又怕麻烦的人。父亲叮嘱过，越是像秦志戬这样没野心的，越是爬得比谁都高。所以尽管被牵制住，马龙也不怕背后捅刀，毕竟是长辈，乒乓球也的确打得可以，吃亏就吃亏吧。

秦志戬就着茶又解决两块茶饼。马龙忿忿然，这个年纪的吃这么甜还保持好身段，自己半夜喝口凉水隔天脸就要肿一轮，世界不公。

秦志戬掏出手帕擦嘴。以前马龙没注意过，这年代用手帕的人已经很少了，何况是个男的。他不由多瞧了两眼，青灰色十字纹，好像在哪见过。

的确见过。马龙一时怔住了。“……手帕挺难得。”秦志戬扫他一眼笑笑。“该换了。不舍得，耐脏经洗。”

果然吃不得甜的。马龙后槽牙隐隐做痛起来。  
-  
-  
-

自习室里许昕接到短信，马龙说今天老时间来找他。

又开始下雨了。

-tbc


	3. （三）

7.  
一滴红从灰白的天空落下。

猩红的光束从高空劈进深谷。像孩子在白墙上蛮力划出的涂鸦，手指抚过书页割出新鲜的血痕——无辜的恶意。雨滴争先恐后地砸进黑暗，深谷涨满了沸腾的淤水。

红注入嘈杂的黑潭，顷刻消逝。

“看啊大昕，又开始下雨了。”  
-  
-  
-  
-  
许昕从课桌上抬起了脑袋，左脸一片湿凉。课排得太满，中午为占座又没赶上饭点，由于蜷缩太久，空乏的胃里一阵阵返着酸水。

“醒啦？听说没有，楼上有人把大体的耳朵拧坏了……”邻座的吴颢津津乐道，瞧见那块口水泛滥的袖口，体贴地将整包纸巾都塞给了他。

“……好饿。”许昕听不进去，看一眼自己天书般的笔记头晕目眩。“哥，划重点你记全了吗。”

吴颢痛快地把本子一推，“来吧弟弟，我刚借的，大考记得帮帮哥哥。”

许昕头更晕了。“我帮你？确定吗，上次小考你可是专业排头。”

“别提了。晚上部门开会要我的稿子，”吴颢抖了抖手上五六页稿纸满腹牢骚，“两边都不赶趟。本末倒置，你说说这叫什么事儿啊。”

许昕十分庆幸，生活部只是查查寝督导卫生之类的小事，比外联部清闲太多。他低低头看了眼时间。马龙从他公司开车到大厦，没卡上晚高峰，估计已经到光明桥了。

对天气过度挑剔的马龙，骤雨的周三，他不该来的。

当然许昕也没理由拒绝。他嘴馋了，发短信让马龙捎一份金凤的豆糕。

秦警官今晚要来，七点半。王励勤的未读信息浮上屏幕。

许昕诧异了一下。看来这单买卖远比马龙的分量足，毕竟插队的情况从未有过。不过是个戴大檐帽的——王励勤战战兢兢的态度让他多少有些疑惑。这栋楼年岁比他还大，皮包业务的油水全进了那帮吃皇粮的饭碗，还怕大水冲了龙王庙不成？

当然他也绝不过问。毕竟在方博和周雨那里可没有什么宽松政策。如此人性化的“打工”，许昕没资格要求更多。

他有种预感。但这隐约的不祥并未促成许昕改变现状的愿望。他要钱，而这座城市找不到比这更来钱的生意了。一个本科大三医学生，没后台没背景，两年后的出头之日听上去遥远极了。留研就像驴子眼前的萝卜，他除了向前狂奔还要爱惜身体——这双手是要拿手术刀的，他不可能去搬砖，怎么会是因为受不得苦？

铃响了，许昕毛毛躁躁收拾书包。“你好像每次放学都走得很急。”吴颢随口一说。

“每次？”许昕皱起眉头。“咱俩一起上过几节课？”

“啊？倒也没几节。”吴颢哭笑不得，拍了他一脑瓜。“翻脸真够快啊。”

你还没见过我脱裤子呢，那才叫快。许昕干笑着道了别。

果不其然，室外下着毛毛细雨。这城市空气质量低下，晦暗的雾将秋时的焦红和哑黄蒙上一层干寡的土渣味。天气预报说这是场湿润凉爽的秋雨，实在讽刺，就像装在塑料袋里受潮发霉的面包，非说那恶心的霉斑清新脱俗似的。

所幸跑得快，校门口的烤红薯摊子还没人光顾。许昕挑了个大的哈嗤哈嗤剥了皮，吹了好半天，刚要上嘴，一眨眼居然不见了。

“多烫啊。”偷红薯者一边念叨一边往嘴里吞，“我帮你吹吹，吃坏了肚子可不好受。”

时隔几日，陈玘那神采奕奕的五官似乎伪善得变本加厉起来。许昕看他一眼，抱胸站离了远一些。“外联和文体的今天不是要一起开会吗。”

“唔，我请了假。不是有吴颢在么，这小子业务好，交代得比我清楚。”陈玘眯眯笑着，“毕竟是咱们新闻社的嘛……我给他俩字，他能写本书。”

许昕忽地警惕起来——仅仅是吴颢那句无心之语，听起来都有含沙射影的意味。距陈玘那天的下马威也有些时日了，许昕瞅着他云淡风轻的神态，严重怀疑他这一嘴是有的放矢。

“噢，刚才上课还看他准备材料来着。”许昕皮笑肉不笑的，“能者多劳，陈主席也该忙忙正经事。”

“哈，我正经事儿多着呢。”陈玘莞尔一笑。

干聊两句，人吃完红薯拍拍屁股走了，许昕松了口气。想想也是，大四的临床见习忙得脚不沾地，陈玘再闲也是个学生会主席，何必为了寻他开心拉帮结派，未免太小家子气。他觉得自己最近神经过敏得厉害，何必呢，身正不怕影子斜这句话早就过时了。

“哎我说，”还没走多远，许昕一愣，抬起伞檐，看刚才一溜烟就跑了的人从路旁车窗里探出个脑袋。

“我还没怎么着你就怕成这样，真使点儿坏你不得求我？”

车尾灯将雨幕映得通红，像陈玘那双狡猾的眼睛，挑衅般地大放异彩。

水洼里的倒影似人非人地扭曲着。许昕发着呆，他背着手，摸到了一条嶙峋的，笔直的脊梁骨。

8.  
以防万一，路上许昕还是给马龙打了电话。“今天临时有别的排班，王励勤跟你说了吧？”

“说了，不过我已经到了。”那边声音淡淡的，除了疲惫，听不出任何情绪。

“啊？真不好意思。”许昕居然觉得有点对不起他。“那你先回吧，我明天联系你。”

“你还要多久？”

“呃，两站。”

“那我等你。”

许昕不知道怎么拒绝。

进了大厅，看见马龙坐在大堂沙发上玩手机。他罕见地穿了一套灰色运动装，越发衬得人白净。托着的脸颊微微鼓着，乱糟糟的刘海，脑门子上一层雾气，看着比许昕还小两岁。

许昕远远看了一会儿，走上去打招呼。

“这可不能怪我，王励勤办的破事。”他咧着牙花子笑。马龙抬头扫他一眼，递过去一提袋子。“豆糕卖完了，我买了点泡芙和麻果，还有些带馅儿的。凑合着吃吧。”

全是他爱吃的。看着琳琅满目的糕点，许昕感动得说不出话来。收买他太容易了，他自己都嫌自己掉价。

“咱厕所解决？”大厅侧门有一间。套子都在房间里，许昕也不穷讲究了。速战速决，他从不迟到，这活也要打卡，迟到是要扣工资的。

马龙一愣，“你以为我等你就是为了这事？”他笑了，寒光溜着弯弯的眼缝徐徐袭来。许昕打了个冷颤。

那还能是因为什么呢，又不是送外卖的，总不能白跑一趟。许昕没敢说出口。他有教训了，在马龙面前抖机灵总是适得其反的。

“我这不是没法请你上去喝茶嘛。”

“费心了。”马龙冷着脸抓起桌上的车钥匙，“改天联系。”

“呃，不再陪你坐会儿？”

“刚运动完，累，没工夫。”

就这么放过他了，许昕难以置信。手里的点心沉甸甸的，沉得莫名其妙。马龙不常讨好他，只有把许昕折腾厉害了才会有的额外奖励，有巴掌才有甜枣，他这回什么都捞不着，许昕反倒心虚。

他站在电梯里边啃泡芙边寻思着下回怎么变着花样赔不是。

他也没想到叼着泡芙晃晃悠悠进门时秦志戬也在里面。

“嘿吓我一跳……这么早，您不是不闯空门的吗。”

秦志戬抱手倚在窗边，心情不错地哼哼。“一回生二回熟。”他今天穿得随性，T恤和运动长裤。许昕纳闷最近是不是掀起了运动风潮，哪个年龄段都想打扮得活力十足，他一个大学生一身黑倒显得老气横秋。

“吃了吗您？”秦志戬摇摇头，“刚和朋友打完球，顺路就过来了。”他接过许昕递来的糕点袋看了一眼，耐人寻味地笑了笑，“吃这么甜，不怕长胖吗？”这一笑，竟激了许昕一身鸡皮疙瘩。

桌角垒了一沓书，格式，盖顿还有奈特，都是医科教材，有的边角都泛黄了。许昕瞧了一眼，脑袋发懵。他想起之前秦志戬确实提了一嘴，那时只当他开了个没头没尾的玩笑。

“我那有的都给你拿来了。都是旧书，上面涂涂写写的也不影响阅读，凑合着看吧。”秦志戬陷在沙发里翻着电视频道，不明不灭的眼珠沉淀着悠闲的困顿。

许昕忽然感到一阵强烈的，无缘无故的羞赧，甚至怒意，前仆后继地翻涌上来。他想说声谢谢，喉咙却噎得发不出声。

总有人喜欢从施惠中得到道德修正的快感，而拾人牙慧者只会被这超重的平等砸得眼冒金星。他从未要求过谁给他这份尊重，这是令人不快的逾矩。

许昕知道自己现在是个什么德行。白天勤工俭学，晚上委人身下谄媚求生，他自己都不要这个脸面自尊了，还非要劝娼从良，展现人文关怀和高尚情操吗？对秦志戬的印象过于含混，许昕不确定他是否刻意羞辱自己，毕竟这种阴损还佯装善意的事情，更像张继科的风格。

许昕咽了咽嗓子，那股燥怒终是吞了下去。无论如何，这不值得大惊小怪。想要体面地抗议便要扬起恬不知耻的笑脸。许昕随即耻笑起自己来，他居然能有这般独到的觉悟，当代大学生的社会实践真是受益匪浅。

“嚯，都是给我的？”他迅速整顿情绪，发出小孩过生日那种兴奋的欢呼。“还有翻译笔记呢……哟，老版绿皮儿！我们学校教授爱用这个，说新版的误人子弟。”

“有用就行。”毫无表演痕迹，秦志戬貌似被他这番雀跃糊弄过去了。“我跟楼下点了两份晚茶。”

这不是个有趣的反应。许昕翻着书嘬着沾了奶油的手指，心思都在秦志戬那张擅做主张的悠哉的脸上。

“您来这么早，就是为了跟我一块儿吃饭的？”

秦志戬在看央视五套，正在直播乒乓球巡回赛，他看得起劲，头也不回。“凑巧没吃饭而已，怎么，不肯赏脸？”

“哪能啊，顾客是上帝。”许昕撇撇嘴。

吃罢晚餐，许昕捧着肚子喊饱，大咧咧地掀着衣摆，像海洋馆里慵懒自在的海豹。秦志戬站在窗前吸烟，瞧许昕这副憨蠢的德行，有些失神地轻笑着。

许昕向来是不认生的。这三年他见过一些人，爱端架子的官僚，油滑阿谀的暴发户，秦志戬这款倒是稀罕。抛开别的不说，许昕并不反感他慢条斯理的散漫和不时出现的狠戾所带来的危机感。

跟危险的人周旋是不明智的。于是他能直截了当地说出口，“现在做还是洗完澡？”

秦志戬掐了烟头，笑里少了许昕认为做作的温情——不知从哪来的，那样屈尊降贵的蔑笑让他松了口气。

接吻，呼吸声都压着分贝，托着后颈的手掌轻柔地按捏着，柔和，像一场恶趣味的挑衅。手指上的倒刺在身体里隔靴搔痒似的拉扯，许昕憋红了眼，他挭着脖子死死盯着床头台灯，像只垂死还蹬着腿的蚂蚱。直到秦志戬拖沓地磨进来，他咬牙切齿，催促着快点，一声高过一声。秦志戬咬着他的下巴短促地低吟，从肩胛窝顺抚到细窄的腰侧，将许昕托起一股脑地卯进去，筋肉绽开，一声惊叫，而后一发不可收拾。

许昕终于放弃抵抗。他就是这样，倔强却不死磕，出于一种随波逐流的惰性。秦志戬在短暂的暴虐后继续贯彻他的慢条斯理，庖丁解牛般将惊恼的外壳剥离，露出蜷缩着，温顺的息肉。许昕像坏了阀子的水龙头，喊叫肆意地流淌，他换了谄媚的腔调，拿纵情当奉承，他猜秦志戬会吃这套的。

事实证明他的确吃这套。

昏黄的灯光在眼前糊成一片，许昕同时闻到秦志戬颈窝里淡淡的汗味和自己被浸湿的发根散发出洗发水的果香，好像某种熟透的热带水果，荒淫地腐烂，甘甜胶着在空气里，迷瞎了人眼。

身下席梦思吱呀作响，秦志戬喘着热气埋在耳边问了他什么，语调轻缓低沉，被稀碎的秋雨灌入耳蜗，体表掀一阵骇人的暖流。

许昕不清醒了，他点了点头，在冲顶的云霄中挤出了欢愉的叫声。

9.  
“你一定是那种人。”

风雨平息后的宁静，许昕趴在被单里，疲惫的声音掖在枕头里瓮声瓮气的。“打孩子之前还给他做心理建设……那种人。”

“我没有孩子。”秦志戬闭目养神中，“我从不打人。”

“哦？你没结婚？”许昕问完一阵寡厌，像是从自己这般多余盘问里讨了个没趣，扭过身去对着墙壁发呆。

“结过一次，离了。”秦志戬倒是毫不在意。他点了根烟，望着窗外星星点点的灯光，像要给这番惬意的平静增添几分回味，慢悠悠地问他。“你知道人为什么会离婚吗？”

“不知道。”事后的许昕没兴趣更没情趣，他困了。

“因为人会结婚。”

“秦警官要补补逻辑学。”许昕嗤笑一声，翻了个白眼得瑟起来，“这个因果命题不成立。结婚只是前提，不是导致离婚的充分条件。”

“哦，那你说说是什么？”

“您该比我有经验吧。”许昕抬头敷衍地冲他笑了笑，随即埋进了被窝里打了个大哈欠。秦志戬见状挑眉，“你好奇心倒是不强。”

“好奇心乃万恶之源嘛。尤其我们这行，可不想握着客户什么把柄，以免引火上身。”

秦志戬眯着眼细细瞧他，“那我硬是要塞给你把柄呢？”

“大可不必。我没您的把柄照样吃小灶。”许昕忽然坐起身来，“对了，上次打给我那么些钱什么意思？”

秦志戬沉默了一会儿笑道，“你猜？”

“……一夜情缘爱上了失足大学生决心劝良包养的凄美爱情故事？”许昕打了个冷颤，他连忙摆手，“算了不用跟我讲，有便宜不占王八蛋，我收下了。”

“要被你说中了呢？”秦志戬听完乐不可支，烟灰都抖落在了被单上。

“那我就赖上你了呗。供我上学包我吃穿，瞧我这运气。”许昕说着戏瘾又上来了，他揪着秦志戬的胳膊，“这样，咱俩私奔，去国外。你买套别墅，我俩天天在里面白日宣淫。”

秦志戬望向他狡黠流转的眼睛，神色淡然无恙，只是似笑非笑地抿着嘴，眼里霎时闪着咄咄逼人的光。“好啊。”他说。

这依然是个无趣的反应。许昕对这种眼神逐渐免疫了，白眼一翻，没由来地烦躁。也许是太困了，他不禁跟困意较起了劲，接着之前的话题滔滔不绝起来。“婚姻制度本来就是封建遗留，感情这种虚无缥缈的东西，套上枷锁只会让人性不断试探道德底线……话说回来道德也是人自找的不痛快……你看，人性哪有底线呐？”

“好吧……结果你说对了，”许昕彻底蔫儿了，“离婚的确是因为结婚。”

秦志戬对许昕这种抽搐式的思维跳跃似乎已经习以为常。只是看他这副昏昏欲睡的模样，心中不免沉淀出一种避世的安逸。他觉得许昕刚才的提议十分可行——只要时机成熟，带着这个男孩逃到世外桃源又有何不可。

“你不该与人交心，”秦志戬摸摸许昕支棱着的脑袋，“因为人性的确没有底线。”

许昕没听见，他睡着了。

10.  
马龙是个心里能藏事的人。他父亲跟人开玩笑说，如果把马龙的心思托运，恐怕可以压垮一架航母。

所以开车把秦志戬送到那栋熟悉的大厦楼下时，他甚至没多嘴问秦志戬来这儿的缘由，装导航失灵，迷迷糊糊绕了两圈才到停车场。“这地方可真够大的。”

“刚刚那场十比十二，我膝盖酸得发抖。”秦志戬煞有其事地叹了口气，“人是真的会老哦。”

“我一脑门子汗，您倒是大气不喘一个，埋汰我球打得费劲啊？”马龙讪笑道。

“你那买的什么，这么香。”秦志戬瞄到后座一提五花八门的袋子，刚消耗完的热量胃口在闻到芳馥的糕点香气后隐隐叫嚣。

“噢，我买回家吃的点心，您来点儿？”马龙作势要拿。

“不了。”秦志戬笑眯眯的。“吃这么甜，不怕长胖？”

“多吗？哈哈。”马龙干笑道，“也是怕胖的，不像您，天天吃甜的也不见身材走样，挺羡慕的。”

“这么多，你一个人吃？”秦志戬下车又漫不经心地望了一眼。马龙焦躁起来，心里埋怨许昕为什么这么贪吃，自己为什么买这么多，还为什么不放后备厢里。

“哎，您还是拿点儿吃吧。”他滴溜着眼珠想了想，抬头望向秦志戬，目光炯炯涌动着煞有其事的无辜，“运动完，吃点甜的也不碍事。”

秦志戬耸了耸肩，关闭的车门闷出宏厚的声响。马龙从后视镜里看见秦志戬的嘴角勾出一道若有若无的弧度，心头翻腾起一阵郁燥的雾气。

于是他算准时间上去和许昕会面，完后又憋了一肚子火回到车内没处撒。一想到许昕跟秦志戬在楼上你一块我一块吃着他买来的糕点，脑仁都突突地跳。他在车里听了会儿收音机平复心情，给王励勤播了个电话。

“下周六我找他。”马龙语气不善，“不见得每回都有人插队吧？”

“龙总放心。”王励勤那头好像在理什么文件，纸张刷啦刷啦地如雷贯耳。马龙听了又是一阵烦躁，“许昕今天有人怎么不提前说？”

“真的不好意思龙总，这次是我这边疏忽了，人家提前约了，我忘了告诉您。”王励勤撒谎不带喘气的，马龙一听这不卑不亢的语气更是噌噌冒火。“市局的就能遍地吃回扣？他跟我家的来往可比你这生意赚得多。”

王励勤那边的噪音戛然而止，顿了几秒，语气热切了一些。“原来您认识秦警官。”

“少装糊涂了，你消息灵通我不知道吗？”马龙眼睛一眯，“你故意把许昕介绍给秦志戬的？”

“您误会，我这儿也捞不到什么好处，还要把您得罪了，多亏的买卖。”王励勤怕真把马龙激恼了，连忙解释，“从来都是许昕挑人，其他小孩都没这特权……他从开始就有人关照。”

“你把锅往许昕身上推？他一个穷大学生，可没地方认识什么市局一把手。再说，”马龙笑出了冰茬子落地的动静，“有金主还来干这活？”

王励勤沉默半晌，淡淡说道，“许昕家的案子，当年是秦警官办的。”

听了这句，马龙说不出话了。心头瞬间袭上一阵异样的情绪，更甚至一种恐怖的猜想。

“许昕当初怎么找到你这儿的？”

王励勤不说话了，又开始刷啦刷啦地整理文件。

tbc


	4. （四）

11.

许昕对这座城市毫无归属感。

恰恰相反，每当他从落地窗俯视这座铁笼般的城市，心里就在盘算他逃离的时机。

电视里总爱展现这里的一派繁荣，民众喜笑颜开，这是许昕最受不了的。人们不过是在艰涩生活中标榜情怀，好逃避自己除了挣扎别无选择的现实——他们从不敢怀疑自己的徒劳。

徒劳总是使毫无价值的东西强行深刻，许昕讨厌徒劳，情怀是不管饱的。

樊振东抱着枕头呆呆望着若有所思的背影，时间久了，忽然闪现了一个怪诞的念头：许昕会一头撞碎眼前几净的玻璃，像只破笼而出的家雀，振翅划破灰暗的天空——然后直直落下深渊。

“哥，你这是要起飞啊。”

许昕一惊，险些被自己的口水呛住。“当我直升飞机？”他走过去捏了捏樊振东鼓着奶膘的脸颊，语重心长地逗他，“少打游戏多读书，将来开直升飞机来接我，好不好？”

樊振东躲避着左掐右捏作乱的手，涨红了脸仰到在沙发上咯咯地笑着讨饶，“那还不容易，都听你的。”他一把按住许昕的胳膊，劲大得像只小牛犊子，眼睛亮晶晶的，“哎，下周我带你去巴厘岛玩怎么样？”

许昕望着他，散漫地笑了笑，“出不去。”

“你没护照？现在办也来得及。”

许昕穿过樊振东的肩头盯着天花板上繁复而刺眼的吊灯，抚在小孩毛茸茸的眉毛上轻轻地刮蹭着。半晌，樊振东听见他胸腔里闷闷地震颤，像架运转滞怠的机床。

“出不去的，”他煞有其事地叹了口气。“我连这间屋子都出不去。”

临走前，樊振东看着许昕套在松垮的睡袍里吊儿郎当地冲他挥挥手，欢脱地扑过去在许昕额头上盖了个章。“你想好了随时跟我说，去哪儿都行，”他有些羞臊地挠挠脑袋，生怕自己的话不够分量似的，“你这边我可以跟那个高个儿说，时间又不会长，一笔划我账上就行。”

许昕一愣，笑得很大声。

樊振东前脚离开，张继科后脚进来，相差不过一盏茶的时间。张继科扒了外套甩在许昕脑袋上，茶水差点洒了许昕一裤子。

“哎，你说的那小朋友我在楼下瞧见了，你猜怎么着？”张继科一脸兴奋地扳着许昕的肩嚷道。

许昕眼都不抬一下，“你又认识？”

张继科啧了一声，“你真没劲。”

他走过去拎着许昕的胳膊转了个圈甩在床上，两三下扯了睡袍的带子，埋在许昕脖子里边啃边说，“前阵子我家办了个慈善晚会，看一小孩扎在人堆里跟群猎头聊得热火朝天，他爸跟在后面背着手，活像个保镖。当时我还没在意，以为是哪来的小熊公仔。”张继科狠狠嘬在殷红的一点上，尖牙磨得许昕倒吸一口凉气。

“结果你猜我怎么记住他的？他被他爸扯过来找我爸敬酒，一脚踩在我皮鞋上。我冲他笑，这小子笑得比我还灿烂。”

许昕扑哧一乐，身后的手指不遗余力地强挤进来，他短短呜咽一声没止住，笑声还打着寒颤。张继科急躁地戳刺着，穴道干涩，总也伸不进更深处去，另一只手粗暴地撸动许昕略起势头的前端，指甲狠戾地抠刮着张合的眼口，不一会许昕就只剩颤栗的深喘，再也笑不出来了。

“你别说，他那傻劲还挺像你的。笑那么甜，看着太讨厌了。”张继科没耐心扩张了，就一股脑捅了进去，暖热的潮穴裹着剑拔弩张的肉刃一阵阵抽搐着向里抽带，那略微弯翘的头部在深处磨着剜了个圈。许昕哑着嗓子吼叫出来，掐着身旁粗壮的手臂恶狠狠睨着张继科，“这他妈关我什么事？”

张继科提着许昕溢出清水的二两肉，没轻没重地捏拽着，把许昕疼得小腹筋挛。身下迅猛而凶狠的律动撞得交合处水花四溅，绷绽的薄肉被磨得火辣辣地疼。张继科看着许昕泛红的眼眶，上手在眼窝处使劲地一按，许昕呜咽一声，眼前顿时冒起了五颜六色的雪花点。挤出来的泪花湿漉漉挂在睫毛上，看上去可怜兮兮的。

张继科狰狞地笑着，“的确不关你的事，下次叫上他一起，让他看着你被我草到哭，怎么样？”

许昕被撞得一阵阵抽噎，刚要破口大骂，被张继科掐着脖子堵在了喉咙里。他被死死卡住喘不上气，身体里直冲云霄的爽利被窒息感逼得愈发尖锐迅猛。快感窜进神经末梢，在天灵盖一股又一股地翻腾泯灭，许昕几乎失去了意识。

张继科被最后那一下下吸裹刺激得喟叹一声，满当当射完了还埋在里面瞎捣一通，匍匐在许昕身上听他气若游丝地哼哼。

“张继科，你就是个疯子。”

张继科洗完澡出来，看见许昕还在那躺着一动不动，上前把他腿拎起来仔细瞧了瞧，嘿嘿笑道，“少爷，你来大姨妈了。”

许昕像没听见似的，好一会儿才撑起身子，扶着腰慢悠悠地去柜子翻医护箱，衣服都没穿地跪在地毯上。大腿根一片通红，凝固的白斑格外触目惊心。

张继科突然胸口一阵不痛快，他扯过睡袍披在许昕肩上，支吾半天开口，“我帮你上药。”

许昕抬头，竟缓缓扬起一个轻贱的笑容，“张总体力这么好，是要再来一发吗？”

张继科一愣，被这诡异的微笑撩起了一股无名火。他一把将许昕撂翻在地，骑在他身上盯着这张寡淡的脸，越看越窝火。“许昕，你能不能像个人一样？”

许昕甚至懒得施舍他一眼，掏出张继科的下体，默默为他口交。

整整一晚上，许昕都不跟张继科搭话，张继科板着脸捧着手柄玩超级马里奥，声音开得震天响。许昕被那顶砖块吃蘑菇的声音搅得睡不成，捂着耳朵在被子里恶声恶气的，“你就不能小点声？”

张继科白眼一翻，“我还以为你聋了呢。”他窃笑着扔了手柄，钻进被窝紧紧搂着许昕不放，贴着他耳畔呼气，“别生气了，我给你赔礼道歉。”说罢掰着许昕的脸跟他缠吻，又舔又亲，一点没有刚才凶神恶煞的样子。

“你跟陈玘，谁比较不要脸？”许昕喘着粗气，突然转过脸来问他。张继科停下无赖的动作，莫名其妙地看着他，“玘子？提他干嘛？”

“你俩不是发小么，前两天在学校跟他打交道，突然想起来了。”许昕没多做解释。

见许昕难得对他周边的事情感兴趣，张继科狐疑地抬抬眉头，一边按捺住心中小小的窃喜，咂么着嘴说道，“嗯……应该是他比较不要脸。陈玘小时候就喜欢在小姑娘面前装正人君子，教唆人家拍裸照，扭头就发到班级群里。”

“……为什么？”

“还能为什么，好玩呗。”张继科耸耸肩。

许昕对这种恬不知耻的混账逻辑很是无语，一时竟不知如何反驳。“他这是犯法。”

“你几岁啊许昕。”张继科掀起困眼，望着许昕咯咯地笑了起来。“多少人跟在陈玘身后擦屁股还乐呵呵的，他怕过什么？他脑子聪明，又是独生，家里惯得不行。就他那满肚子坏水，当你们学生会主席都不够他发挥的。”张继科不屑地笑道，“我爸说他一家子都品行不端，少跟他来往。结果我俩臭味相投，谁都好不到哪去。”

“你倒是挺有自知之明。”

话锋揣测之间，许昕完全打消了向张继科求助的念头。他甚至比张继科更清楚，他们这般纨绔一流的友谊简直情比金坚，往往是在对方作恶时一来一往的包庇之下越发牢固——他跟张继科可没这么大的交情。开始他还猜测陈玘来找麻烦是另有原因，现在他明白，人的劣根性是找不到症结的。

“怎么，他招惹你了？”张继科皱眉望着许昕，语气还真有几分关心的意思。

“没有。”许昕心想，也该快了吧。

“我吃醋了，怎么办。”张继科立马现了原形，笑眯眯地诱导着，慢条斯理地揉着许昕柔韧的耳尖。许昕回头望着他，“我看还是你更不要脸。”

12.

大考成绩刚出，临床各班就被班导轮流宣进了办公室，目的是为了告知医院见习申请的结果。临床医学本科五年制，熬过了前三年的基础学习，剩下两年就是医院学校两边跑的游击战了。

许昕在门口遇见吴颢，对方扬上发梢的八字眉展现着本人渴望告昭天下的精神状态。

“是不是如释重负，神清气爽？”许昕调侃道。

“看出来了？”吴颢飞跃着来了个三步上篮，“绩点刚好过线，我现在就是军分区医院的见习生小吴啦。”

“恭喜，回头请我吃饭。”许昕真心表示祝贺。

“指不定谁请谁呢。你申请的是市总医院？”吴颢问。

许昕点点头。吴颢老神在在大手一挥，模样比他还胸有成竹，“稳了，我在这儿等你，啤酒大排档安排上。”

他虽跟吴颢交集不多，倒也不讨厌这种自来熟的性格。平时在学校尽量保证社交圈内的正常来往，称得上朋友的也只是浮于表面，有些勾心斗角的嘴脸甚至还没有张继科看着顺眼。吴颢虽然有跟陈玘站队的嫌疑，但他长得实在憨厚朴实，许昕爱以貌取人，难免放下了戒备。

进了办公室，班导热情地招呼他坐下，开门见山地说，“总医院的申请名额全系只有十个。你绩点3.7，是第一个批进去的。”

那张雪白的批准信上盖了鲜红的印章，散发着新鲜油墨的味道，捏在手里轻飘飘没有实感。许昕过了一会儿才反应过来，连忙冲班导点头致谢。

如此一来，总算是看到点黎明的光亮。专业标准的严谨性使临床医学的留学考研障碍重重，而总医院的实习作为留学C大的跳板来说是唯一选项。

况且那不是个陌生的地方。

走廊里淡淡的消毒水味，叮当作响的药剂推车，挂在门后的白大褂，来去匆匆的背影……许昕记得每次趴在冰凉的办公桌上写作业，抬头就是那人伏案紧皱的眉头，扶在额头上干燥粗糙的大手。

窗外是总一片湛蓝的天空——好像那时从不下雨。

印红有些蹭花了粘在拇指上，许昕盯着发愣，想起哪里有相似的一抹红。脑海里浮现一双涂了鲜红指甲油的细手，柔软洁白，盖在脑袋上摩挲着，轻如鸿毛，转瞬即逝。

“以后要听爷爷奶奶话，将来还是干些轻松点的职业，别跟你爸似的，天天不着家。”

“可是妈妈也天天不着家啊。”

思绪至此，一阵报复似的快意涌上心头。

烟雾缭绕的烧烤摊上，吴颢一手啤酒一手烤腰子，吃得酣畅淋漓，恨不得把过去几年来学习的苦闷一股脑发泄出来。

许昕夹了口炒粉稀里呼噜地吃着，觉得这场景陌生又熟悉。他很久没有这么轻松简单地吃一顿饭了，大厦里太多次各怀鬼胎的鸿门宴弄得胃口尽失，今天借着庆功之兴，对面的人也相安无事，许昕觉得这顿烧烤比任何珍馐美味都要可口。

“听说你不打算在学生会呆了？”吴颢吃得满头大汗，打着饱嗝问他。许昕点点头，前天才递的退部申请，没想到上面批得也快，今天消息就传到他耳朵里了。

“我本来也要退的，毕竟都这时节了，新闻部来了好几个新生，业务都不错。”吴颢喝了口啤酒接着说，“但是陈玘给我劝住了，说我现在退部影响奖学金，我想想也是，不能这几年白费劲了。”

他长叹一声，拍着大腿一脸感慨，“你别嫌我酸啊。如果我也是陈玘那样的富二代，前程安排得妥妥当当，总医院的见习一句话就搞定，我还在乎这点奖学金吗？”

“你说什么？”许昕神色一僵，手里的毛豆都掉在了地上。“陈玘在总医院见习？”

“你不知道？他去年绩点很悬，本来轮不着他的，他家里有关系，把别人位置挤掉了。”吴颢苦笑道，“那倒霉蛋我也认得，叫邱贻可。貌似到军分区医院去了，这回还可以打个照面。”

许昕一时不知作何反应。吴颢看他脸色不佳，以为自己说错了什么，连忙解释，“我没说陈玘坏话的意思啊，我知道你跟他关系不错，你别放在心上，当我喝多了。”

“谁跟他关系不错了？”许昕听了这话太阳穴突突地跳，语气明显烦躁起来。察觉到的时候又立刻端起酒杯灌了几口，勉强平复了心情。吴颢摸摸鼻子挠挠头，场面一度非常尴尬。

许昕感到一阵恶寒。倘若不是事先打听好了自己的意向，陈玘怎么会那么胸有成竹地恐吓戏弄，甚至不担心自己退出学生会远离是非——猫吃老鼠之前都是要把玩逗弄一番的。

“你是准备留研对吗？”吴颢知趣地转移了话题。

“嗯，去C大。”许昕蔫不拉几地哼哼。吴颢大咧咧地举起酒杯豪情满怀地说道，“来，哥祝你前程似锦，未来一片光明，走一个！”

“嗯，一片光明。”许昕苦笑道。

13.

许昕睁眼醒来就看马龙侧着身子一动不动地瞧着他。尚未碰到自己嘴唇的手悻悻地收了回去，清晨惺忪的氛围顿时凝固起来。

许昕唔哝一声别过头去。他知道马龙不太对劲，昨晚的欢爱比往常收敛许多，事后也是一副欲言又止的样子，不知道是吃错了什么药。许昕不打算多问，他知道马龙的性子，他若不想说，千斤顶都撬不开他的嘴。

“我问你点私事你会不会介意？”

“我介意你就不问了？” 看马龙差点把自己憋岔了气，许昕觉得好笑，“有屁快放。”

话到嘴边了，马龙本不想扭捏作态，却还是煞有其事地顿了顿问道，“你当初，为什么到这儿来？”

许昕心里早有准备。他知道自己迟早会被问到这样的问题，而没想到的是，居然是一向寡言少语的马龙先开的口。他犹豫了一下，给了个万金油样的答案。“生活所迫，捷径赚钱。”

马龙犹豫片刻，“我是说，怎么找到王励勤这儿的，他这里走的都是官富门道，一般来说……”说到这里，马龙有点难以启齿。

“一般来说，我这样的失足大学生都该往红灯区里钻，而不是这种高端路线？”许昕讥讽地笑着，冷冰冰接了茬。他不知王励勤跟马龙说了什么勾起了他的好奇心，没想到马龙看着沉稳，竟然也是个爱八卦的主。许昕心里莫名有些识人不善的气馁。

“我不是这个意思。”马龙那张处事不惊的脸上难得浮现了焦急无奈的神色。“算了，我不该问的，对不起，你别在意。”

许昕细细地观察着马龙微妙的神色变化。他直挺的鼻梁像块温手的和田玉，被软红的手指捻住不安地摩挲着。许昕望着，尴尬的气氛转瞬飘向脑后，他脑袋里只剩一滩旖旎的湖水，不分时宜地荡起几分审美的邪趣。

马龙刚来那会儿就给许昕留了个好印象，好看，话少，功夫好，就是性格别扭了点。许昕甚至想过，自己如果只是个普通大学生，没准会找个马龙这样的男朋友，上学吃饭做爱整天粘在一起，好不快活。

“是王励勤亲自找上门的。他说知道我有困难，愿意帮我一把。”许昕眨眨眼，略略两句已经足够坦诚，让人再不忍心问出别的什么露骨的话来。马龙略带困惑地歪着头，不知从这句话里揣测出了什么，只是他思考的模样过于认真，许昕觉得古怪，却也没有多想。

“三年前市总医院的医疗事故，有个医生跳楼了，闹得满城风雨，你知道吗？”许昕忽然另起话头，悠悠说道。

马龙毫不犹豫地点点头，甚至还扶着额头状似回忆了一番，“我记得，好像病人家属不依不饶，还上了新闻。”

许昕淡淡地看着窗外说道，“那医生是我父亲。”

马龙静静望着他，倒没什么诧异的神色，只是等他接着说下去。

“我爸妈离婚早，我妈跟人去了国外，我打小就跟我爷爷奶奶生活。直到老人去世，我爸一边工作一边养我，爷俩活得还算凑合。”许昕说着，脸上逐渐浮现了笑容。“我小时候最开心的就是去我爸科室做作业，医院冬天暖和夏天凉快，医生护士都很照顾我，总给我买零食。”

“你小时候应该很听话。”马龙想象着，不自觉勾起了嘴角。

“是啊，人见人爱呢，人生高光时刻。”许昕得瑟了一下，也只是微微一笑。“可能就是因为我这拖油瓶，我爸对事业格外上心。医生这个吃力不讨好的职业，普通医师的工资自己糊口都困难，何况养一个男孩。”

他微不可闻地叹了口气说道，“我上高中那会儿住校，几乎见不着他。都说救死扶伤功德百倍，他当上了科室主任，我最爱他来学校开家长会，很多人跟他套近乎。”

马龙看着他自豪的模样，心中不免感慨。生在富贾之家，他从小锦衣玉食养尊处优，连亲情都好像只需用金钱表达。家庭温情不过是酒桌人前的展示品，中看不中用。

马龙明白，学医道阻且长，许昕失去了重要的经济来源，普通的打工难以维持生计，出此下策，暂且是说得通的。尽管以他的阶级思维考虑，这已经是对底层生活揣测的最低限度了。

“怎么，是开始可怜我了？”许昕见马龙愁眉不展，不禁讥笑起来。“先别急悲伤，高潮部分还没到呢。”

“你可以不说出来的，我没想问得太深。”马龙尴尬地摸摸下巴。许昕翻了个白眼，伸手问马龙讨了根烟。

“那起医疗事故，你记得新闻上是怎么说的吗？”

许昕问他，马龙摇了摇头。他的确私下调查过，事实似乎摆在眼前，却经不起推敲。

许昕吐了口白雾，悠悠说道，“那病患的情况已经无力回天，我爸作为主治医师建议保守治疗。可病人家属不信邪，见我爸态度坚决，便托了关系找到另一个医师，塞钱送礼总算把病人推到了手术台上。”

“结果呢？病人本来可以活完剩下几个月，这下好，没从手术室里推出来就直接上西天了。”许昕掸着烟蒂，眼底闪过一丝晦暗的光。

“所以那场手术，根本不是你爸做的？”马龙平静的脸上总算出现了一丝动容，“他们移花嫁木，让你爸顶了黑锅？”

“你了解得比我还清楚吧？”许昕冷笑一声，轻蔑地撇了撇嘴。“是啊，病人家属把医院告了，那个医生后台很硬，我爸就成了替罪羊，被医院开除还惹了一身罪名。那么不服输的一个人，就这么给逼死了。”

诸多痛苦，回头看时仿佛已经烟消云散，这些事曾经让他夜不能寐，如今却能置身事外地讲述出来，许昕知道自己是麻木了。他故作轻松地耸了耸肩，见马龙一脸震惊，被他罕见的失态逗乐了。

“怎么样，是个曲折离奇的好故事吧？”

这当然不是个故事。马龙尽量冷静思考着，迅速梳理着关键信息，终于和王励勤提示的细枝末节牵上了始末——这起医疗事故案若是秦志戬经手，而他并没有秉公执法，这足以证明市局和总医院暗中勾结。

至于更深层的利益关系，马龙不敢再想。

“哎，不至于这么当真吧。”见马龙半天不说话，许昕也觉得自己今天莫名其妙，一下子透了这么多底，倒也捞不到什么好处，最多是难得见了一回马龙呆傻的模样，也算长见识了。

“王励勤没跟我讲这些，我是自己好奇。”沉默片刻，马龙讪讪说道。许昕嗤笑一声，“你没必要为他打圆场，他帮了我这么大的忙，我谢还来不及，怎么会怪他。”

“帮你？”马龙表示理解不能。

“包我吃住发我工资，连顾客都是我挑的，这待遇跟公子哥有什么区别。”许昕挑挑眉毛，像是故意埋汰马龙似的。“就因为我的烂故事，王励勤处处关照，简直业界良心。”

许昕大笑起来，“他不像个老鸨，倒像个慈善家。”

“他可真不是个慈善家。”马龙见过王励勤精打细算的样子。他看许昕满不在乎地吐着烟圈，不知是该戳破这虚假的平和，还是任凭这男孩随波逐流。

“我有点后悔了，”许昕将马龙垂在一边的手搬了起来，贴在脸颊上轻轻摩挲着。“前两天还有人跟我说，不要与人交心。我跟你说了怎么多，该怎么办呢？”

“该怎么办呢？”马龙脑中一团乱麻，他俯在许昕头顶直直地盯着他，心中问着同样的问题。


	5. （五）

14.  
“哎，这身怎么样？”

米色短绒礼服被抻得服服帖帖，掐紧的腰身向下箍出个圆翘的弧线。见许昕抬了头，张继科贱嗖嗖地往胳膊上努了努劲儿，崩出他那运动员料子的肌肉块来。

许昕瞟了一眼，“快换身大号的吧，也不怕卡着裆。”

“嗤，没情趣，我故意做小了半码。那个词怎么说来着……赛什么？”

“Sexy。”许昕憋着笑，“怎么，要走维秘？”

张继科耸耸肩，“比那仗势大。陈玘他爹的60寿宴，圈里的都得去捧场。嚯！跟他儿子一个样，爱折腾。”

听了这个名字，许昕条件反射地皱起了眉头。张继科没注意，撇撇嘴道，“陈玘这浪货肯定掇拾得人模狗样的，我能输给他？”见许昕兴致不高，他又扬高了嗓子嚷嚷，“哥哥靓不靓？拎一打漂亮妹妹回来没什么难度吧。”

“呣……男女通吃，张总好人缘。”许昕揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，扎在研真题海里的思路分出些余地挖苦张继科的肤浅。他下意识看了看表，不自觉叹了口气。

“怎么，”张继科见状立马板起了脸，上前揪住许昕的脸颊没轻没重地扯着。“对你的上帝就这态度？”

许昕早就习惯了张继科的粗鄙，施施然地耸了耸肩。“所以？打我一顿还是再草我一顿？”

张继科听了先是一愣，随即将他似笑非笑的眼睛眯成两条弯弯的月牙——这不是个好兆头，许昕当下就反应过来了。“他皮笑肉不笑的时候也是很耐看的。”许昕想，他怀疑自己是斯德哥尔摩综合症。这要怪张继科最近来的次数太多，多到许昕忘了这人只是个臭脾气的嫖客。

张继科缓缓蹲了下来，视线与窝在沙发里的许昕平齐。漂亮的桃花眼敛着，蔑然却充满怜惜，好像在试图跟什么通人性的小动物聊天。他说，“你发现没有，许昕，你越来越把自己当回事了。”

“抱歉，以后注意。”许昕认怂，十分生硬地撇开了脑袋。

“注意什么？”张继科没听懂似的，乖巧地把下巴搁在了许昕的膝盖上，双手不住地揉捏着他的小腿。这套手法是跟健身教练学的，专治肌肉撕裂，许昕背后很快泛起一层冷汗。张继科守株待兔似的盯着，得到满意的效果不禁促狭地勾起了嘴角。他摸进了许昕的裤子，柔和地上下抚弄着，表情那么洋洋得意——他从来不是伺候人的主。

“跟我一起去。”许昕仰着头虚弱地喟叹着，一时没听清张继科在说什么。“唔……什么？”

“这套还有款黑色的，你穿肯定好看，sexy。”张继科起身甩了甩酸痛的手，自说自话地将玄关处的纸袋拎过来放在许昕手边。他还未从高潮中缓过神，看袋子里那套礼服，黑压压的丝绒泛着油亮的光泽，像是活的，要从袋子里扑出来咬他一口。

这人早就准备好这出了——许昕打了个寒战。他只是很庆幸张继科没选白色那套给他，他还未曾想过这令人乍舌的穿衣品味会把他拖下水。至于拒绝的字眼，一个都没被允许蹦出来。张继科曾经说过，轮到他伺候人只有一种情况，他要作妖了。

在张继科几次大摇大摆出入他学校之前，许昕还没有被这句话唬住。他拍拍袋子表示收下了，顺便扬起了一个难看又敷衍的笑容。

“我特喜欢你这点，拎得清。”张继科凑上去啃了他一口，圈住他的腰箍得紧紧的，紧到彼此感到胸口处沉闷的撞击。许昕难受地挣扎着，张继科搂得更紧了——好像能从对方胸腔里挤出点爱来。

15.  
尽管设席的酒店离大厦只有两站路，许昕欣然接受了张继科来接他一同前往。他对着穿衣镜里怪模怪样的自己做了个呕吐的鬼脸——驳头缝线匝得老高，门襟扣又开得太下，腰线斜切着向后收，显得上半身尤其饱满。让他穿得这么骚包坐地铁，还不如扒光了他强。好在张继科给他定的是正合适的尺码，他从没问过许昕，可能是摸惯了估出来的。

他一坐进副驾驶张继科就毫不掩饰地上下打量起来，眼里绽现着异常兴奋的光。尽管两人穿的是一模一样的款式，在许昕身上却有种乖蠢与野放毫不违和交揉在一起的诡艳。车还没开两里路，许昕的前襟已经被摸得乱七八糟了。

“草，我以前怎么没觉得你胸这么大？”许昕翻着白眼恶狠狠拍开作乱的手。“我给买的摸摸不行？”张继科几乎要把另一只手也从方向盘上拿下来。

“好，你现在摸，一会儿到了别挨我，咱们约法三章。”许昕干脆摊平，甚至自己上手解了俩扣。

“哎，我就听你的。”张继科难得听话，把车靠在路边就开始放飞自我。要不是看许昕要急眼了，他恨不得把车窗降下来让走过路过的人都看看：快瞧，这宝贝玩意儿是我的，我能摸我能操，你们有吗？

陈玘端着香槟穿梭在宾客之间客套寒暄，没一会儿就打起了哈欠。他无聊地四处望着，一眼望见一黑一白两个身影晃进了宾客厅。陈玘仔细一瞧，立马来精神了。

张继科对许昕努努嘴，“喏，你们陈主席过来了。”许昕望过去，见陈玘眯着眼睛瞧了他们一会儿，等走近了，脸上立马挂上了那种熟悉的，令许昕反感的玩味笑容。

“哟，我差点没认出来，你俩这是情侣衫啊，真够显摆的。”陈玘亮着那双狡黠的眼睛，揶揄地啧了两声。张继科哼笑着，“是你非请我来的啊，别怪我抢你风头。”

“你把我小学弟打扮这么好看领过来，我谢你都来不及的。”陈玘说着上手抚了抚许昕的领口，动作很自然，好像没看见张继科变了脸色。他手指轻轻划过许昕脖子上新鲜的吻痕，讳莫如深地挑了挑眉毛。许昕低着脑袋说不出话，鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。

张继科平静地笑笑，不动声色地拂开陈玘的手，拉他带着四处跟熟人打打照面，把许昕一人留在靠近糕点冷盘和巧克力瀑布的席位上。离开前嘱咐他随便吃别乱跑，语气竟像个不称职的家长。

“不会吧科子，还没腻呢？”陈玘勾着张继科的肩毫不避讳地问道。张继科脸上的不悦越发明显，眼瞅着要挂不住了，陈玘乐了，“真的假的，这么宝贝这小子？”

张继科瞥着他，好歹和缓了神色。“我明白说了啊玘子，这人我一时半会儿腻不了。你知道我护食儿，有耐心就排队等着，少上手撩他。”

“哇喔。”陈玘眨巴着眼睛连着怪叫了好几声，“张继科，你什么时候冲我过撒火？”他不但不恼，好像被这隐隐的火药味弄得越发兴奋，甚至愉快得要跳起舞来。

“你放心，我才不跟你抢呢。他自己会来找我的。”陈玘笑嘻嘻的，叫张继科宽心了许多，以为他又开始跑火车了。

“呵，你有这本事就试试吧。你敢信，他可是个少爷的命，光有钱不管用……”

话说一半，张继科自己犯了嘀咕。许昕不止他一个常客，由于很少提及，很多时候他都忘了这一点。张继科现在才反应过来——那些人里面，是不是也有人像自己这样磕了药一般上瘾的？

许昕在这边吃得眉飞色舞。从他进了这门就不时接收到人群里投来纳罕或轻蔑的目光，有的甚至就在他身后高谈阔论，恨不得一手指戳他脊梁骨上。许昕最大的优点就是心宽，他早有心理准备——丢也是丢他张继科的人，既然本人非要带他来丢人现眼，何不痛痛快快顺遂他心意？

正要中场休息，手机收到一条短信。只附了一张照片，末尾还跟了个刺眼的爱心符号。许昕瞧着，胃隐隐作痛起来。他抬头张望，看张继科正被一撮人围着相谈甚欢，陈玘在一旁抱着胸，悠悠回头精准地冲许昕挤了挤眼睛。

推开了二楼的置物仓，陈玘看见许昕左手蛋糕右手凤爪，吃得满脸都是，昂贵的礼服就撩在一边当擦手巾。陈玘笑了，“这要是让科子看了，是不是要把你按在地上草到吐？”

许昕也笑，“你太了解他了，怎么不敢把他一起叫上来？”

陈玘耸耸肩表示不置可否。他反手锁了门，幽黄的灯光在他脸上投下暧昧不清的影子，扑朔的睫毛微微扇动着，显出几分可耻的无辜。许昕翻出那张照片，冷冷笑道，“你是不是就这一种把戏，从小用到大？”

照片里，两个亲密无间的背景落在在大厦门前耀眼的霓虹下，隐约能看见其中一人的手钻进了另一人的外套里轻轻揽着。如果有柔情的背景音乐适时响起，许昕不会怀疑这是某个经典爱情电影的宣传海报。陈玘显然没接茬，只是不停啧啧称赞，“拍得是不是很好看？不得不说，我是个当狗仔队的料。”

“所以呢，你就靠这张狗屁不通的照片威胁我？”许昕摇摇头，“堂堂学生会主席用这种下三滥的招，你也不怕张继科下不来台。”

“科子这种事大家早心知肚明了，他面子大着呢，我犯不着给他找不痛快。再说了，”陈玘莫名其妙地笑开了，“威胁？我几时威胁你了？”

许昕感觉头顶噌噌冒火，恨不得把蛋糕按在这人可恨的嘴脸上。陈玘眼疾手快地按住了他，慢条斯理地说道，“给你欣赏我的大作而已，不喜欢也别着急上火嘛。咱们打个赌怎么样？我跟你说个秘密，保准你听完了乖乖听话。”

不容抗拒的，陈玘凑到许昕耳边说了些什么，不出所料地看见许昕的脸色逐渐由灰白转入了五彩纷呈。他拈着许昕的下巴，看那两片圆润的嘴唇激动地张合着，陈玘兴奋地将它们含进嘴里，逼仄的空间内响起了粘腻的水声。

陈玘就着蛋糕上的奶油草进许昕身体里时，听见许昕喊了句国骂，接着就是隐忍的呜咽，夹着对陈玘祖宗十八代不堪入耳的人生攻击。陈玘高兴极了，掰着许昕的屁股狠狠捣进去，畅快地长叹一声。“呼……你知道吗，张继科从来没有超过半个月不换马子的，我也就是好奇想逗他玩玩。草，现在知道原因了，许昕，你认怂的样子可太好玩了。”  
-  
-  
-  
张继科好不容易从人群中脱身出来，被洋酒灌得有些头晕，他四下看看，没见许昕的影子。正要打电话，看许昕挽着外套从侧门进来，脸色苍白地倚在一旁。他走了过去，偏凉的室温，竟看见许昕满头虚汗。刚要开口盘问，许昕扯着他的袖口拉到身旁，不顾旁人的目光，一头扎在了张继科的大腿上。

“怎么了你？跟人喝酒了？”张继科吓了一跳，一时忘了究竟该高兴还是懊恼。许昕蹭在他裤腿上摇摇头，张继科先是平静下来，心中莫名升起一阵诡异的不安。“到底怎么了。”

“……没事，吃坏肚子了。”

张继科哭笑不得，“我让你随便吃不是这个意思。”许昕不说话了，张继科隐约感觉大腿潮乎乎的。他听许昕小声嘟囔着什么，凑近了仔细听着。

“……对不起，”许昕声如蚊蚋，一字一顿，语气像个犯了错的孩子。“我把奶油弄到衣服上了。”

张继科的胸口好像被狠狠擂了一拳。他抬起许昕的脑袋，在众目睽睽之下吻住了颤抖的嘴唇。

16.  
王励勤发消息告诉秦志戬，许昕这周身体不适，排不了档期。秦志戬扫了一眼便把电话拨了过去。

“他哪儿不舒服？”

王励勤嗯嗯唧唧的，“呃，倒也不是不舒服，他说他最近学校里太忙，这周空不出时间来。”

“见习考早就过去了，实验室这周被大一的征用，他前两周也从学生会退出来了，忙什么呢？”

秦志戬说得有条不紊，口音略带有南方人独具特色的温润，落在王励勤耳里竟说不上来的惊悚。“他在房间住着，只是不排班……您要是方便，可以亲自来问问。”

“今天晚上吧。”秦志戬又接了一句，“他最好没什么事，不然你这生意盘起来也挺麻烦的。”

放下电话，王励勤扶着脑袋眼前发黑。他思忖片刻，又把电话拿了起来。

“许昕，哥求你个事，就这一回。”

许昕正叼着笔对着习题发呆，想都没想答道，“这周不行，咱们约定好了，不能反悔。”王励勤心下一横，干脆和盘托出，“我直说了，这个忙你不帮，我这栋楼的生意都要黄。”

许昕一愣，他知道王励勤从不开这种玩笑，也知道王励勤从不违约。他揉着太阳穴问道，“我猜猜，谁管得这么宽，太平洋来的警察？”这两字刚出口他就明白了，“秦警官？”

王励勤沉默了。许昕冷笑，“这年头的警察都爱钓鱼执法吗？你说我这什么运气，净遇上这种鸟人。”

王励勤欲言又止——没有秦志戬你小子还不知道在哪个快餐店打工呢。他也琢磨不透秦志戬的心思，看这么紧当初直接圈起来养不就好了，送来这儿算什么，实践出真理吗。他听许昕没有拒绝，心总算放进了肚子里。

许昕死死盯着习题试图集中注意力，收效甚微。陈玘的声音仿佛还在耳边盘旋。

“你知道吗，每回年夜饭我舅舅都很没面子，因为我爹最爱在大家面前揭他的短了：‘居然能把手术刀落在病人肚子里，那年要不是我给他擦屁股，跳楼的就该是他啦。’我们小辈能把这个段子倒着背出来，耳朵都听出茧子了。 ”寥寥几句，陈玘描述得津津有味，好像在谈什么可笑的娱乐八卦。

“这可是你情我愿的买卖，你不是最擅长这种买卖吗？你乖乖听我的，我就把证据给你，谁都不告诉，好不好？”

淌进这滩浑水里这么久，许昕头一次深刻领悟到刀俎鱼肉的感觉。他好像被套进了一环又一环的圈套里，除了不断下沉，他只能寄希望于学业和日渐充裕的银行存款，有朝一日能像游戏里的喷气背包一样，带着他从谷底冲进无人知晓的云霄。

许昕没有资格拒绝他——他不是为自己做决定的。

秦志戬直接刷门卡进了门，房间里黑漆漆一片，他打开廊灯，看见床上鼓鼓囊囊一团死气沉沉地窝在被子里，不由得皱了眉头。室内没通风，潮闷的空气弄得人呼吸不畅，秦志戬过去把飘窗打开，大咧咧坐在床角，一声不吭地抽起了烟来。不一会儿，一颗脑袋从被子下冒了出来，猩红的眼睛乍看之下有几分瘆人。

“不好意思，染上艾滋了，这周没功夫，您下周再来吧。”

“艾滋下周就能好？”秦志戬乐了。“起来，吃点东西……我不折腾你。”

许昕狐疑地望着他，“真的？这么好心？”

秦志戬从身后变出一碗花粥来，哄小孩似的，“真的，我从不骗人。”

一闻到味儿许昕的肚子就叫出了声。许昕端过来顾不上烫，小口小口急湍湍地喝了起来。他边喝边暗骂自己贱骨头，总是被点小恩小惠忽悠去了，太贱了。骂着骂着就有东西从眼眶里啪嗒嗒落下，他埋着头嘟囔，这粥太咸了，怎么能这么咸的。

秦志戬默默看着他喝完，嘴在被子上胡乱一抹就算完事。许昕揉揉眼睛抬头望他，忽然说，“抱抱我成吗？”

于是秦志戬毫不犹豫地将他圈在了怀里。许昕蜷在怀抱里，鼻子里充斥着熟悉又陌生的烟草混古龙水味儿。又是Lucky Strike，他眼泪掉得更凶了，拖着哭腔道，“以后能不在我这儿抽这个牌子的烟了吗？”

秦志戬挑挑眉，“怎么，很熏人吗？”

“跟我一个故人抽的一样……我想他了。”

秦志戬眼里闪过一丝不忍。“以后都不抽了好不好？”

许昕眨眨眼，仰起头望着秦志戬。这个姿势像是在等待一个亲吻，他又一次觉得自己很贱，活该被人玩儿，什么都不配。

但当秦志戬真的吻上他时他又什么都不想了。他只觉得这个吻比任何一个都令他安心。他好像听到有人说抱歉，分不清是秦志戬说的，还是他自己说的。


End file.
